1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates generally to a rotational drive mechanism that can be used for a variety of medical device applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical procedures are generally performed in an operating field that is typically confined to a small area. This can restrict the use of various tools to sub-optimal angles that can produce side loads, reduce visibility, as well as potentially damage the medical devices that are being manipulated. Many conventional medical instruments do not provide ease of use, ease of cleaning and sterilization along with the ability to perform multiple tasks.